


Сыграем в мячик!

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [41]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Josh Tanner, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Посол Кош сталкивается с силой, не похожей ни на что другое.





	Сыграем в мячик!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Ball!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621424) by [Walker98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker98/pseuds/Walker98). 



> Бета: воруй полоскай

Посол Ворлона на «Вавилоне 5» Кош Наранек скользил по оживленному «Зокало». Вокруг ворлонца кружились представители дюжины различных рас. Группа нарнских подростков высмеивала двух центаврианских коммерсантов. Несколько пак’ма'ра проковыляли мимо, заталкивая в пасти, скрытые под щупальцами, что-то дымящееся и жирное. Торговец-дрази с энтузиазмом махал рукой своей супруге и детям на другом конце оживленного рынка. Люди. Минбарцы. Бракири. Врии. Гудящий рой из зачастую противоречивых сообществ угнездился внутри вращающейся космической станции, одинокого маяка во тьме космоса.

 

И все эти многочисленные представители рас в «Зокало» расступались, освобождая путь Кошу. Все видели посла. Видели его путь. И уступали ему дорогу. Некоторые даже не осознавали этого. Они расступались перед ворлонцем, как воды Красного моря перед Моисеем из земных мифов, или как великая река Ньекс перед нарном Г’Стоном.

 

А Кош не обращал внимания на эту рыночную суету. У ворлонца было много других проблем. Его разум был занят несколькими делами одновременно. Сравнение далекого прошлого с текущим настоящим. Проблемы будущего. Путь Шеридана. Путь Деленн. Судьба Синклера. И всегда грядущая тьма. Эти мысли переплетались вместе совершенно непостижимым для младших рас образом.

 

Наиболее важным размышлением для Коша в данный момент было решение о том, стоит ли призывать Инквизитора? Он знал, что это необходимо. Они должны быть уверены в Деленн и Шеридане. Но часть его не хотела, чтобы это отвратительное существо появлялось на станции. Кош знал, что если эти двое пройдут испытание, пути назад уже не будет.

 

Ворлонец был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил маленький круглый предмет, прыгающий по полу «Зокало». Большая часть посетителей тоже не обратила на это внимания. Но поскольку они бессознательно расступались перед Кошем, то невольно освободили мячику путь к ворлонцу.

 

Бац!

 

Кош остановился, когда мяч отскочил от его скафандра, ударился о пол и замер, вращаясь. Несколько мгновений ворлонец рассматривал маленький белый шарик и тонкие красные нити швов на нем, а потом приготовился двигаться дальше. Это не имело значения.

 

Но тут, нарушив план Коша, кто-то маленький выскочил из толпы и ринулся к мячу, подобрать его. И, схватив, поднял на него взгляд. Потом поднял еще выше. Учитывая разницу в росте, маленькому ребенку пришлось задрать голову до упора, чтобы увидеть край скафандра Коша. Ворлонец отметил, что это был человеческий ребенок. Мальчик с растрепанными светлыми волосами, которые частично падали ему на глаза.

 

— Простите, мистер, — виновато сказал ребенок.

 

Кош немного подождал, ожидая, что человек отойдет с дороги. Но мальчик не двинулся с места. Он смотрел на ворлонца. Выжидающе. С любопытством. Восторженно. Все эти безрассудные эмоции промелькнули в его широко распахнутых голубых глазах. Кош сделал жест, который можно было назвать «пожатием плечами», и отодвинулся чуть в сторону, намереваясь продолжить путь. Он уже забыл про мяч и мальчика, вернувшись к неприятным размышлениям.

 

Но мальчик не желал оставаться незамеченным. Он тут же побежал за ворлонцем. Поскольку остальные уступали дорогу Кошу, ребенку было легко идти рядом с его скафандром. Он семенил, перебирая ножками, стараясь не отставать от него. И довольно скоро запыхался.

 

— Извините, если мой бейсбольный мячик вас ударил, — сказал мальчик. — Но он от меня укатился. А потом кто-то из ящериц его случайно пнул, и он укатился еще дальше. А здесь так много людей. Я все кричал, чтобы кто-нибудь его поймал, но никто меня не слушал. А потом он врезался в вас и остановился. И тогда все, наконец, дали мне пройти и поймать его.

 

Кош не обратил внимания на его слова. Однако для мальчика это было только начало беседы.

 

— Здесь так много людей. Ну… и тех, кто не совсем люди. Лысые парни ведут себя мило, но не с теми, у кого смешные волосы. Или с другими волосатиками. А те, что похожи на ящериц, немного страшные. Но Гретхен сказала, что большинство… — тут мальчик запнулся, припоминая нужное слово, — нернов добрые, просто с ними случилось много плохого…

 

Кош ускорил шаг. Но мальчик упорно следовал за ним.

 

— Мистер… — спросил он. — А у вас там что, колеса под… э-э-э…платьем… юбкой? Потому что я не вижу никаких ног.

 

Тут в болтовне мальчика наступила короткая пауза. Кош почти вернулся к своим размышлениям, когда тот заговорил снова.

 

— Вы что, женщина? И поэтому носите платье поверх этой вашей брони? Прошу прощения, мэм. Я думал, что вы парень.

 

Кош остановился и медленно повернулся, посмотрев вниз, на юного землянина. Мальчик снова уставился на ворлонца в возбужденном восхищении.

 

Кош заговорил. Переливчатый музыкальный звук его голоса прошел через переводчик в скафандре:

 

— Я занят.

 

Любой другой понял бы намек. Уходи. Оставь меня в покое. Ты здесь не нужен. Но только не этот ребенок. Предупреждение будто пролетело над его головой. Он подпрыгнул. Его возбуждение только усилилось.

 

— Я тоже! Гретхен сказала, чтобы я перестал ее доставать и почитал книжку, или посмотрел кино. Но я уже все прочитал, а фильмы, что она взяла, все тупые. Так что я решил поискать кого-нибудь, чтобы сыграть в мячик. Ведь здесь, наверное, миллион людей. Кто-то же должен уметь в это играть.

 

В ворлонце пробудилось слабое любопытство.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кош.

 

— Джош Таннер, — ответил мальчик. И тут же задал встречный вопрос: — А вас?

 

— Кош.

 

И без того огромные голубые глаза Джоша стали еще больше.

 

— Эй, а это рифмуется с моим именем! — и он начал напевать: — Джош и Кош… Кош и Джош… Джош и Кош…

 

Ворлонцы не вздыхают. Они уже очень долгое время не нуждались в дыхании. Вдох, выдох — для их народа в этом просто не было биологической необходимости. Тем не менее, когда Джош весело пропел их имена, Кош тяжело вздохнул. Его скафандр издал мелодию, похожую на звук спускаемого по лестнице рояля. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы несколько зевак удивленно уставились на них. Но Джош совершенно не обратил на это внимания.

 

Развернувшись, Кош снова ускорился без видимых усилий. Джош, переставший на мгновение петь, потому что отвлекся на разглядывание витрины, быстро осознал, что его новый приятель уходит, и припустился за ним.

 

— Не идите так быстро, — пожаловался Джош, пытаясь догнать ворлонца.

 

Кош остановился и повернулся к мальчику.

 

Пора это прекращать. У Коша были более насущные проблемы, нежели возня с ребенком. Он уже сказал Джошу больше слов, чем всем старшим офицерам станции вместе взятым. Эта Гретхен, наверное, была его старшей сестрой или опекуном, подумал ворлонец.

 

— Ты должен вернуться к Гретхен, — коротко сообщил он мальчику.

 

— Ууууу, — простонал ребенок, услышав приказ Коша. — Я не хочу, — захныкал он. — Все, что ей хочется, это сидеть в том дурацком кафе и болтать с парнями.

 

— Иди.

 

Энтузиазм Джоша начал угасать.

 

— Но я хочу играть в мяч… никто не хочет играть со мной…

 

Он уставился на скафандр Коша.

 

— А у вас есть руки там, под одеждой? Уверен, они внутри. А можно посмотреть, что там? Вы можете выйти?

 

— Нет.

 

Он поджал губы, и по его лицу пробежала слабая дрожь. И он в отчаянии попросил в последний раз:

 

— Пожалуйста, сыграйте со мной в мячик? Ну, пожалуйста?

 

— Нет.

 

Ворлонец развернулся и снова начал двигаться. Ему удалось пройти почти десять метров. А потом, без предупреждения, Джош обогнал его и остановился перед его массивным скафандром. В его глазах заблестели слезы.

 

— Почему нет?! — потребовал Джош. — Чем таким важным вы заняты?! Чем все вокруг заняты таким важным?! Я ведь наблюдал. Все здесь просто ходят туда-сюда и даже толком не разговаривают друг с другом. Это место — самое удивительное из всего, что я видел, а этого никто не замечает! Никто этого не понимает!

 

Теперь слезы катились по щекам Джоша. Он смотрел на ворлонца с сердитым детским упрямством, дерзко ожидая объяснений. Юный землянин стоял довольно долго, преградив путь старому ворлонцу. Разница между ними была такой же большой, как расстояние между двумя звездами. Нет… даже больше. Огромная пустая пропасть между двумя галактиками — вот более подходящее сравнение. Но, несмотря на все эти многочисленные различия, ворлонец был вынужден признать его правоту. Разве то, чем он занимался, было настолько важным? Вселенная со всеми ее бесконечными чудесами не прекратит существовать, вне зависимости от того, что сделал или не сделал Кош.

 

Наконец, уступив более убедительному аргументу, ворлонец медленно кивнул:

 

— Идем.

 

Джош потер глаза, моргнув в изумлении, а потом шмыгнул носом:

 

— Вы серьезно?

 

— Да.

***

 

 

— Боже мой, о, боже мой, отец меня убьет, — стонала Гретхен Таннер. Ее тугие белокурые кудряшки подпрыгивали вверх-вниз, когда она расхаживала по офису службы безопасности. Она двигалась так энергично, что казалось, вот-вот врежется в стены.

 

— Расслабьтесь, мисс Таннер, — сказал начальник службы безопасности Майкл Гарибальди, повернувшись в кресле. Он нажал кнопки на панели, чтобы вывести на экран видео с камер наблюдения станции. — Мы получаем множество сообщений о пропавших людях из «Зокало». У нас там повсюду камеры, так что мы найдем вашего младшего братишку за считанные минуты.

 

Но пятнадцатилетняя девушка продолжала наматывать круги, явно не убежденная его словами.

 

— Я всего на минуточку отвернулась, и Джош пропал. Что, если с ним что-то случилось? Мой отец…

 

Теперь настала очередь Зака успокаивать девицу, и он примирительно поднял руки.

 

— Уверен, он зашел в какой-нибудь магазин или ресторан, мэм. Здесь миллион вещей, на которые можно отвлечься. Он не мог уйти далеко.

 

Буйство энергии в ней слегка поутихло, и Гретхен рухнула на один из стульев, стоявших возле стола Гарибальди. Но это затишье длилось недолго.

 

— Ему всего шесть лет. И он может быть таким доставучим. Что, если он разозлит минбарцев из касты воинов? И они решат швырнуть его в шлюз? А потом…

 

— Заверяю вас, такого не случится, — сказал Гарибальди, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Пока Гретхен терла пальцами виски, стараясь не расплакаться, Гарибальди переглянулся с Заком. Ее нужно было чем-то занять. Если она будет сидеть в офисе службы безопасности и беспокоиться о брате, Джошу это никак не поможет. И она бы постоянно мешала Гарибальди.

 

Уловив безмолвный приказ, Зак легонько коснулся плеча девушки.

 

— Я собираюсь на обход, — храбро сказал он. — Быть может, пойдете со мной? Мы сначала пройдем через рынок, и клянусь, найдем Джоша в мгновение ока.

 

Гретхен приняла его предложение.

 

— О, это было бы прекрасно. Спасибо, мистер…

 

— Аллен, — закончил за нее Зак. Он вытянул руку, и Гретхен тут же в нее вцепилась. Похоже, ей льстило такое внимание со стороны офицера службы безопасности. Перед тем, как уйти, Зак выразительно посмотрел на Гарибальди, его взгляд практически кричал: «За тобой должок».

 

Гарибальди проводил парочку взглядом, еле сдерживая смех.

 

Потом повернулся к консоли и ввел фото Джоша, которое ему передала его сестра. Компьютеры станции были способны провести распознавание лиц по фотографии, основываясь на видео с камер наблюдения. А потом он свяжется с Заком по рации и сообщит, где искать мальчишку. Все очень просто.

 

Ну, за исключением вариантов, когда поиск ничего не обнаруживает. Не было ни одной записи, доказывающей, что Джош Таннер хотя бы был в Красном секторе, не говоря уж о «Зокало». Гарибальди нахмурился и открыл списки жителей станции. Он обнаружил информацию о Таннерах без всяких проблем. Отец — Грегори Таннер. Единственная дочь — Гретхен Таннер. Единственный сын — Джош Таннер. Судя по записям станции, Грегори Таннер работал на «Валтек индастриз» и пытался заключить сделку с дрази. Двое детей сопровождали его в «рабочем отпуске» на «Вавилоне 5». Все мило и нормально. Так почему они не могут отыскать мальца? Может быть, его сестра солгала, сказав, что была с ним в «Зокало»? Маловероятно. Но Гарибальди повидал всякие семейные ситуации, и знал, что внешность бывает обманчива.

 

Однако прежде чем пойти по более темному и неприятному пути, он решил кое-что проверить.

 

— Провести полную диагностику систем безопасности в Красном секторе, — приказал он компьютеру. — Доложить о любой аномалии.

 

Через тридцать секунд компьютер пискнул:

 

— Обнаружена одна аномалия.

 

— Что именно?

 

— Вход в центр рекреации разблокирован и открыт, — доложил компьютер.

 

Центр рекреации могли открывать только работники станции, доступ в него был закрыт для широкой публики.

 

Лицо Гарибальди помрачнело еще больше.

 

— Кто его открыл?

 

— Неизвестно.

 

— Там кто-то есть?

 

— Неизвестно.

 

Гарибальди ненавидел компьютеры. Несмотря на тех, кто был готов с ним поспорить, он знал, что машины ненавидят его в ответ.

 

— Тупая машина, — проворчал он.

 

Придется все проверить самому.

 

Уже через десять минут он был в Красном секторе. Прогулка подняла ему настроение. Возможно, кто-то из старших офицеров станции наткнулся на Джоша и отвел его в центр рекреации. Гретхен говорила, что он любит бейсбол, а там как раз поблизости было поле. Но это все равно не объясняет, почему система наблюдения не смогла найти ребенка сразу. Но если Джош там, то это немного успокоит семью Таннеров. И тогда Гарибальди проведет большую часть дня, копаясь в системе безопасности и разбирая ее на части, чтобы выяснить, что с ней не так.

 

В приподнятом настроении он вошел в центр рекреации. На бейсбольном поле горел свет. Там кто-то был, возможно, капитан. Время от времени Джон позволял себе развеяться на игровом поле. Может быть, он наткнулся на Джоша, пожалел его и взял с собой. Гарибальди надо было сперва связаться с капитаном.

 

Но его ожидания потерпели полный крах, когда он выбежал на поле. Джош, конечно же, стоял в доме (1). Его ручки сжимали биту, слишком большую для него. Но при виде другого игрока у Гарибальди отвисла челюсть. Ибо на площадке питчера (2), на горке, в ярких лучах стадионных прожекторов, отражающихся от скафандра, стоял ворлонский посол.

 

В нескольких дюймах от глазка на его шлеме в воздухе висел бейсбольный мяч. Глаз на мгновение сверкнул, и мячик по широкой дуге полетел в сторону дома. А потом, бросив вызов нескольким законам физики, замедлил движение, приблизившись к Джошу на скорости, которая позволила бы маленькому мальчику попасть по нему слишком большой битой.

 

Не замечая все эти чудеса телекинеза, Джош замахнулся на медленно летящий мяч. С громким стуком деревянная бита ударила по кожаному мячу, и он улетел в поле.

 

Джош испустил возбужденный вопль, а потом заметил онемевшего в изумлении Гарибальди.

 

— Эй, мистер, — сказал Джош. — Ведь это был клевый удар?

 

Гарибальди ничего не ответил, уставившись на ворлонца. Точнее, на его шлем. На нем красовалась бейсбольная кепка, сдвинутая набок. Должно быть, ее надел ребенок. Это должен быть он. Потому что иначе ее надел сам ворлонец. Но это было бы совсем невероятно.

 

Джош терпеливо ждал ответа.

 

— Хм-м-м, — начал Гарибальди и, наконец, сумев заставить часть своего мозга вернуться в рабочий режим, сказал: — Да. Хороший удар.

 

Он отвел взгляд от посла Ворлона и посмотрел на мальчишку.

 

— Джош, мы тебя обыскались.

 

Мальчик кивнул, явно ожидая такого ответа от Гарибальди.

 

— Знаю, — сказал он угрюмо. — Гретхен наверное сходит с ума.

 

— И я, похоже, к ней присоединюсь, — объявил Гарибальди.

 

— А? — озадаченно произнес Джош.

 

— Не обращай внимания, — ответил Гарибальди. — Как ты сюда попал?

 

— Меня привел мистер Кош.

 

Гарибальди почувствовал, что у него начинает подергиваться правый глаз.

 

— Вот как? — повернувшись к послу Ворлона, он заметил, что бейсбольная кепка исчезла с его головы. Ворлонец уставился на него, как будто ожидал, что тот скажет. Полная фантастичность происходящего вызвала у Гарибальди головную боль.

 

— Хм… ну, сотрудники посольства имеют право свободно пользоваться центром рекреации, — сказал Гарибальди, и голос его был удивительно ровным для такой странной ситуации. — Но мы обычно запрашиваем уведомление перед посещением.

 

Кош кивнул, соглашаясь. Джош порывисто подскочил к Гарибальди, улыбаясь. Кажется, он почувствовал, что игра окончена. Остановившись перед ворлонцем, мальчик сказал:

 

— Спасибо, мистер Кош, за то, что поиграли со мной.

 

— Не за что, — ответил ворлонец таким серьезным голосом, как будто объявлял о конце вселенной. А потом, не произнеся больше ни слова, Кош скользнул по бейсбольному полю и покинул стадион.

 

Гарибальди проводил его взглядом и покачал головой. Никто ему не поверит. Даже через миллион лет. Ведь нет никаких доказательств, ни видеозаписей, ни фотографий. Ничего. Только его с Джошем слова.

 

— Ну, что ж, пойдем, — сказал он Джошу.

 

— Эй, мистер, — сказал мальчик, послушно следуя за ним.

 

— Меня зовут Майкл Гарибальди. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Майк.

 

— Эй, Майк, — начал Джош. — Простите за то, что доставил вам столько проблем. Знаю, Гретхен беспокоится. Но с мистером Кошем было так весело. И он здорово играет в бейсбол! Я играю уже два года. А мистер Кош сказал, что играет в эту игру гораздо дольше. Но он так и не ответил мне, сколько ему лет. А вы как думаете, сколько? Потому что мне кажется, ему лет пятьдесят… или шестьдесят… Он показался мне таким старым…

 

________________________________________

 

  * Дом - бейсбольный термин, название одной из баз.
  * Питчер - игрок обороны, подающий мяч, позиция которого - центр квадрата, на горке.



 


End file.
